Another Christmas Idiot
by Kee2
Summary: Im baaaaaaaaaack. I hope everyone remembers me. If you wanna find out what me and the Dragoons do when Santa dosent come to town? Read and find out. If not read anyways. Please review so i know im loved & remembered!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own LoD or anything in the next fic. . . but maybe I do and I don't know it. . .  
  
  
  
Hi im baaaaaaaaaaaack. IM NOT DEAD ::crowd hisses:: I hope everyone remembers me ( $10 says none of you do) This is another Christmas fic. You should know it contains the following: Me Insane people Insulting humor(deadheads beware)  
  
Hope everyone likes it. . .  
  
Another Christmas Idiot  
  
Kee is in school chained up listening to his teacher lecture  
  
Mr. Moran: Now lets get back to page 1035812409710847 where the British won the American Revolution and discovered cheese  
  
Kee: ::Drawing demonic clowns killing people::  
  
Mr. Moran: KEE!!!! PAY ATTENTION OR YOU'LL NEVER LEARN WHY THEY INVENTED TELEMARKETERS!!!!  
  
Kee: Why do we need to know about that? What class is this? It's December and I still don't know!!!  
  
The bell rings and everyone breaks the chains and runs away to winter break  
  
Mr. Moran: He almost found out about the government conspiracy ::takes out a Kee voodoo and kicks it  
  
Later when Kee is sitting on the bus  
  
Kee: OW!! WHO KICKED ME IN MY ASS!!  
  
Light giggles start as Kee gets down  
  
Kee: STOP IT I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO CHUCK E. CHEESES!!!!  
  
Everyone stops and sits down scared  
  
Kee: Hmph!  
  
Later when Kee is at home Dart and Shana are playing with dollies, Albert is reading the worlds biggest book, Haschel is on a stretcher and was carried away to the hospital, Meru is playing Mortal Kombat, Miranda and Rose are. . . somewhere, and Kongol is practicing his ballet  
  
Kee: Im home and it's Christmas break  
  
Everyone looks at Kee and leaves to shop  
  
Kee: Do I smell that bad? ::sniffs armpit and passes out::  
  
Christmas Day  
  
The Dragoons go downstairs and see that there no presents!!! WHERE THE HELL IS SANTA!!!???  
  
Kee: WHAT THE $#)^(@#&%@#^$%#$%@%&@#$^#$%#$#%&#$%@#$&@%^@%&@% PIG@#%&$U$!#$^^&&%*^%$#I^%*^^$PLAYDOH $#^@%&&$%#^$#&%%  
  
Meru turns on the news  
  
Anchor: This is Smelly McSmell and here is a special update! Angry people are making riots over Santa not coming last night. WHERE IS HE!!!???  
  
Dart: Only one thing to do. . .  
  
Shana: I'LL GET THE GOAT!!!!!  
  
Dart: No not that we gotta go to the north pole and see what happened to Santa  
  
Shana: Damn I like the goat  
  
Goat: BAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Kongol: Where goat come from?  
  
Albert: Im so smart yet I don't know  
  
Kongol: You trying to call Kongol dumb!  
  
Albert: n. . .::Kongol runs away crying::  
  
Meru: What's his problem?  
  
Kee: Stuff. . . now TO THE DRAGOON MOBILE  
  
Later at the dragoon mobile  
  
Kee: ::munching on something::  
  
Meru: Are those my crayons?  
  
Kee:. . . no  
  
Meru: What are you eating?  
  
Kee shows an object that no one knows what it is  
  
Kee: Im not sure but its been on the floor on the car for months so I gave it a home  
  
All: Ewwwwwww  
  
At the North Pole  
  
Meru: Im sooooooooo cold  
  
Kee: Maybe you shouldve worn something besides bikini to the coldest place on Earth  
  
Dart and Kee go in. Meru is in the car warming herself up and Shana is running in the snow naked  
  
Dart: Wheres Santa?  
  
Elf: Dude he like got so wasted yesterday and he's been having a major hangover since dude  
  
Kee: These elves are all deadheads!  
  
Dart: Lets go see Santa  
  
Later Santa is on the bed  
  
Dart: Santa its Dart  
  
Santa: Not now your ruining the mood:: Puts the bong away::  
  
Kee: YOU FORGOT CHRISTMAS YOU $#)^(@#&%@#^$%#$%@%&@#$^#$%#$#%&#$%@#$&@%^@%&@% PIG@#%&$U$!#$^^&&%*^%$#I^%*^^$PLAYDOH $#^@%&&$%#^$#&%%  
  
Kee starts attacking Santa  
  
Santa: OK OK I'll get to it. When you wake up tomorrow It'll totally be Christmas again and stuff  
  
Kee: OK  
  
So the Dragoons leave and go to sleep and in the morning. . .  
  
Dart: THERE GIFTS!!!!  
  
They all open gifts  
  
Dart: I GOT THE NEW MALIBU KARBIE  
  
Shana: I don't know what this is but its long, mechanical, and wiggles  
  
Albert: I GOT THE WORLDS SECOND LARGEST BOOK!!!  
  
Kongol: Kongol got tissues ::starts crying using the tissue paper:: Kongol so happy  
  
Meru: I got a jacket NOW I CAN BE WARM  
  
Kee: I got a SlipKnoT cd  
  
So the Dragoons where all happy until Rose, Miranda, and Lloyd came but then a snowman fell on them.  
  
The End  
  
I hope you like this. If you do review please I love reviews n.n IM SO HYPER TODAY!!!! 


End file.
